What Are The Misfits Thankful For?
by L1701E
Summary: One-Shot. The original Misfit team talk about what they're thankful for! RR PLEASE! Suggestions needed badly!


**What Are The Misfits Thankful For?**

**Hey there Misfit Fans! L1701E here! Here's another fun little one-shot for you. It's a sequel to "What Are the West Coast Misfits Thankful For?" Basically, that one-shot screamed for a sequel starring the original Misfit team, so enjoy! Also, enjoy the new chapter of "A Misfit Halloween"! It's up in my biography!**

_To mattb3671: Hey there matt! I read the new chapter of "X-Men is Australian for Mutant" and I loved it! I also loved your side fic "Forge's Secret". Have you ever checked out my new West Coast Misfit fic "Christmas in France?" You should. It's really good! I'll see if I can bring killer bees into another chapter of one of my fics. I'm glad you liked the last one-shot and I hope you like this new one! I can't wait for the new chapter of "X-Man is Australian for Mutant"!_

_To Aaron: Hey there Aaron! I'm glad you liked hearing what the West Coast Misfits were thankful for. Some of it was pretty funny. I can imagine many of them did have serious things to be thankful for, but at the same time, have some funny stuff to be thankful for. Longshot's not really that badly whipped, just devoted. I'm glad you liked Kyle's line after Ali fried both him and Sunfire. Where was the Looney Tunes line? Oh yeah, the fired chicken line from "Space Jam"! I get it now! Yeah, I just **had** to use that line from the classic "WKRP in Cincinnati" episode "Turkeys Away"! It's a great line to use in a Thanksgiving fic._

_To Haretrigger: Hey there Hare! I'm glad you liked that little one-shot. The West Coast Misfits are thankful for quite a lot. Well, I love action just as much as the next man, but there are times when you just want to see the characters interact between each other. Well, That was a popular moment when Dazzler zapped Thunderbolt and Sunfire. Ace's line was actually a line from an old 1970's TV Show called "WKRP in __Cincinnati__". The line came from the episode called "__Turkeys__ Away", and the line became a classic TV comedy moment._

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Marvel Comics and Sunbow Entertainment. **

**Misfit Manor, The Pit**

"PIETRO!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!" Two voices screamed.

"YIPE!!!" Pietro Maximoff, aka Quicksilver, raced down the hall, an incensed Wanda Maximoff and Angelica Jones, aka Scarlet Witch and Firestar, racing after him. They ran by Lance Alvers and Olivia Osnick, aka Avalanche and Spyder. Lance was watching TV and Spyder was painting his nails black.

"Thanks for letting me practice my nail-painting." Spyder smiled.

"I trust you more than I trust Pietro with my nails, shorty." Lance chuckled. "Besides, black is the only color a man can have his nails painted. Ace Frehley painted his nails black."

"Ace Frehley thinks he's from another planet." Spyder quipped.

"Yeah, from Jendall." Lance smirked. "And he's proud of it!"

"Yeah, yeah." Spyder rolled her eyes. She eyed what Lance was watching on TV: The Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade. "Did the Garfield float come yet?"

"No, but the WWE Float is coming up next." Lance grinned. "Hey shorty?"

"Yeah?"

"What're you thankful for? Thanksgiving is a day where you're supposed to be thankful for something." Spyder thought about what Lance said. She jumped up and gave him a hug. Lance chuckled. "Yeah, me too, shorty."

"Hey guys, what's up?" Paul asked as he and Craig walked in.

"Lance, are you painting your nails?" Craig raised an eyebrow.

"Can you do mine next, Spyder?" Paul grinned.

"I hope it's not purple." Spyder grimaced. Paul laughed.

"Don't be silly Spyder. Everybody knows men only paint their nails black." Paul laughed.

"What are you thankful for, Paul?" Spyder asked.

"Hmm?" Craig mumbled.

"What are the Starr Brothers thankful for?" Lance repeated.

"Craig and I are very glad we found ourselves a real family." Paul smiled. "It has been years since we had a real home. I'm glad we finally did."

"What he said." Craig shrugged.

"Hey, what's going on?" Althea asked.

"We're talking about what we're thankful for." Paul smiled. "What are _you_ thankful for?"

"Me?" Althea scratched her head. She eyed Todd walk by in orange swim trunks, a sleeveless white shirt, and a towel around his shoulders. Althea grinned widely.

"I'm thankful for **that!**" Althea grinned. She ran to Todd and tackled him to the ground.

"There they go again." Lance groaned.

"AAAAAAGH!!!!" Pietro screamed as he ran by. An extremely angry John and Wanda ran after him.

"COME BACK HERE, PIETRO!!! YOU'RE A BLOODY DEAD MAN!!!" John roared.

"I GET FIRST SHOT!!!" Wanda added.

"Those two will be thankful when they get to kill Pietro." Craig joked.

"And Pietro must be very thankful for his powers right now." Paul added with a laugh. The sound of crashing and girly screaming was heard from the hallway. John and Wanda walked into the room, satisfied smiles on their faces. "Hey guys, what are you thankful for?"

"I'm thankful I can use my hex powers to shut my brother's powers off so I can beat him up." Wanda grinned.

"I'm grateful for fire. And for me second chance. Not to mention me socks, me writing talent, me…"

"C'mon…" Wanda sighed, dragging away a blabbering John. Lance got up and went to the kitchen. He noticed Fred and Lina baking cookies together. Lance shook his head with a smile.

"Hey guys! What are you thankful for?" Lance called.

"I'll be thankful if this oven works." Blob groaned. "I hope it doesn't explode again."

"Well, to be honest, I'm thankful that I found a family that accepts me, despite my looks." Lina smiled. "I'll also be thankful if that oven works."

"Yeah, yeah." Lance walked back into the room. He noticed Angelica walk by, covered in chocolate. "I guess I'll ask you what you're thankful for later."

"No, now's the perfect time." Angelica growled. "I'll be _extremely_ thankful when I get my hands around Pietro's throat." Lance smirked.

"He's in the hall, recovering from the beating Wanda and John gave him earlier." Lance pointed into the hall with his thumb.

"Thank you." Angelica said, then stomped into the hall. The sound of crashing and girly screaming was heard

"What's going on here?!" Lila exclaimed as she came down the stairs.

"Pietro's getting whipped." Lance chuckled.

"You mean they're beating up the ambiguous girly-boy? Without _me?!_" Lila exclaimed. "Oh man…" The intergalactic teleporter moaned.

"Lila, before you introduce Pietro's face to the bottom of your boots, we have to ask you: What are you grateful for?" Paul asked. Lila blinked.

"I'm grateful for Althea…" Todd grinned stupidly as he staggered by, his clothes in shreds, hair messed up, and face covered in lipstick.

"I'm grateful for the usual stuff." Lila shrugged. "You know. Family, friends. Now if you'll excuse me, this little space rocker has to go stomp a certain silver-haired girly man." Lila walked down the hall with a grin. Lance shook his head.

"Who was surprised?" Lance asked Spyder, Paul and Craig. None them raised their hands. Lance chuckled. "I didn't think so."

"Hello." Xi appeared before the four mutants.

"WAH!!! Don't **do** that, Xi!" Lance snapped, clutching his chest. "How come Toad never gets spooked when you do that?"

"Ninja senses." Paul laughed. "Anyway Xi, what are you thankful for?"

"Me?" Xi blinked. "Well…to be honest, I am thankful to GI Joe for taking me in. I am also thankful to Toad for finding me and Althea for being my first friends." Xi smiled and walked into the kitchen. A couple seconds later… "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"XI!!!! WHERE'D YOU STASH THOSE COOKIES?!?!" Fred and Lina screamed.

"Hey what's going on here YEOW!!!" Jake Wildfire barely dodged a crazed hyperactive Xi. Lance sighed.

"Hey Jake." Lance sighed.

"You know what _I'm_ thankful for? The fact I can get away from this craziness by working in Airtight's lab!" Jake groaned as he left the room. Lance sighed.

"Well, at least we're all thankful for something." Lance then noticed Shipwreck, Low Light, Cover Girl, Spirit, and the Blind Master stumble into the room, obviously drunk out of their minds. They sang/slurred Billy Joel's song "Big Shot", then collapsed into a laughing heap.

"Yeah, thankful we hopefully won't end up like them." Spyder blinked.


End file.
